journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Web sites
Audience disparity Newspaper audience and readership for the paper product often doesn’t correlate with the audience for the Web site. For example, the Boston Herald has less than half the circulation of the Boston Globe, but almost six times as much reach via its Web site. Here are the figures. Boston Herald *Circulation – 230,344 *Web reach – 3,366 *Ratio of circulation to Web reach – 68 to 1 Boston Globe *Circulation – 604,068 *Web reach – 571 *Ratio of circulation to Web reach – 1,058 to 1 Methodology The data was retrieved online Oct. 12, 2006. Circulation figures are for the largest reported circulation from the http://www.accessabc.com/reader/top150.htm Audit Bureau of Circulations. Ranking is for circulation is among daily U.S. newspapers. Ranking of Web sites is among U.S. newspaper sites. Data on Web sites is from Alexa. “Reach” is a measure of online audience. More examples Here are some other large disparities: *Philadelphia Inquirer, 8th in circulation, 22nd online. (The Web site is shared with the Philadelphia Daily News.) *Denver Post, 9th in circulation, 27th online. *Dallas Morning News, 13th in circulation, 31st online. *San Jose Mercury News 48th in circulation, 11th online. *Palm Beach Post, 63rd in circulation, 30th online. *Christian Science Monitor, 194th in circulation, 16th online. Ranking by The Media Audit Feb. 28, 2006 The 47 newspapers with the most successful Web sites and the market share of each are as follows. NOTES: Market share appears to be nonexclusive, to indicate the portion of adults who visit the site in a given month. Some site combine work from two news organizations this is indicated for those that I know of. A total of 87 markets were measured. Rank for Market Share Among Other Newspaper Web Sites Measured Newspaper Market Share 1 Wisconsin State Journal/Capitol Times NOTE: Site is for two papers. 41.1 2 Washington Post 40.1 3 San Antonio Express-News NOTE: Site is combined with that of a TV station. 39.4 4 Omaha World Herald 36.1 5 Cincinnati Enquirer 35.9 6 Norfolk Virginian-Pilot 35.0 7 Kansas City Star 34.8 8 Daily Oklahoman NOTE: Site is combined with that of a TV station. 34.3 9 New Orleans Times-Picayune 34.0 10 Jacksonville (FL) Times-Union 33.0 11 Atlanta Journal Constitution 32.3 12 Minneapolis Star Tribune 32.2 13 Ann Arbor News 31.5 14 Denver Post/Rocky Mountain News NOTE: Site is for two papers. 31.2 15 Charlotte Observer 30.8 16 Arizona Republic 30.7 17 Buffalo News 30.5 18 San Jose Mercury News 30.3 19 San Diego Union Tribune 29.8 20 Columbia (MO) Daily Tribune 29.7 21 Orlando Sentinel 29.7 22 Rochester Democrat & Chronicle 29.3 23 Raleigh News & Observer 28.9 24 Lexington Herald Leader 28.8 25 St. Louis Post-Dispatch 28.6 26 Boise Idaho Statesman 27.0 27 Milwaukee Journal Sentinel 26.8 28 Austin American-Statesman 26.7 29 Portland Oregonian 26.7 30 Columbia (SC) The State 26.6 34 Hartford Courant 26.6 35 Jackson (MS) Clarion-Ledger 26.6 36 Nashville Tennessean 26.5 37 Cleveland Plain Dealer 26.4 38 Albany Times Union 26.1 39 Greenville (SC) News 26.1 40 Sacramento Bee 26.0 41 Dayton Daily News 25.8 42 Indianapolis Star 25.8 43 Wilmington (NC) Morning Star 25.7 44 Chicago Tribune 25.5 45 Toledo Blade 25.5 46 Reno Gazette-Journal 25.1 47 Tampa Tribune 25.1 48 Florida (Melbourne) Today 25.0 49 Seattle Times 25.0 Ranking by Alexa As ranked by Alexa.com, Oct. 30, 2006. Measures only audience that uses the Alexa tool bar. See the Alexa site for more of a diclaimer. 1-10 # The New York Times # The Washington Post # The Wall Street Journal # USA Today # Los Angeles Times # San Francisco Chronicle # The Sydney Morning Herald, Sydney, Australia # New York Post # The Age, Melbourne, Australia # Chicago Tribune 11-20 # Seattle Post-Intelligencer # The Times of India # Houston Chronicle # San Jose Mercury News # The Arizona Republic # The Toronto Star, Toronto, Canada # International Herald Tribune # Sun-Sentinel.com, Florida # The Australian # HindustanTimes.com, India USA # The New York Times # The Washington Post # The Wall Street Journal # USA Today # Los Angeles Times # San Francisco Chronicle # New York Post # Chicago Tribune # Seattle Post-Intelligencer # Houston Chronicle # San Jose Mercury News # The Arizona Republic # International Herald Tribune # Sun-Sentinel.com, Florida Ranking by Visits Per Visitor Source: Nielsen//NetRatings, Custom MegaPanel, US, via theNewspaper Association of America ;Name, Visits per Visitor # Greenville (S.C.) News, 8.03 # Asbury Park Press, 6.25 # Florida Today (Melbourne), 6.15 # Florida Times-Union (Jacksonville), 5.58 # Tulsa World, 5.57 # Seattle Times/Post-Intelligencer, 5.53 # St. Louis Post-Dispatch, 5.36 # Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, 4.63 # Oklahoman (Oklahoma City), 4.57 # Pittsburgh Post-Gazette, 4.22 # New York Times, 4.20 # USA Today, 4.20 # Atlanta Journal-Constitution, 4.15 # Buffalo News, 4.03 # Toledo Blade, 3.95 # Wall Street Journal, 3.90 # Post-Standard (Syracuse), 3.82 # Chicago Tribune, 3.78 # Star Tribune (Minneapolis), 3.75 # Indianapolis Star, 3.60 # Dayton Daily News, 3.53 # Wichita Eagle, 3.52 # Star Ledger (Newark) (nj.com), 3.50 # Hartford Courant, 3.47 # Tampa Tribune, 3.44 # Grand Rapids Press (mlive.com), 3.42 # Charlotte Observer, 3.41 # Austin-American Statesman, 3.39 # Tribune Review (Pittsburgh), 3.39 # New York Post, 3.36 # Washington Post, 3.33 # Detroit Free Press, 3.21 # Daily Herald (Arlington Heights, Ill.), 3.09 # Boston Globe, 3.04 # Arizona Republic (Phoenix), 2.97 # Knoxville News Sentinel, 2.92 # Birmingham (Ala.) News (al.com), 2.89 # Mobile Press-Register (al.com), 2.87 # Houston Chronicle, 2.86 # Salt Lake Tribune, 2.79 # News Tribune (Tacoma), 2.79 # News & Observer (Raleigh), 2.77 # Record (Bergen County, N.J.), 2.77 # Richmond Times-Dispatch*, 2.77 # Virginian-Pilot (Norfolk), 2.74 # Detroit News, 2.71 # St. Paul Pioneer Press, 2.69 # Dallas Morning News, 2.68 # Cincinnati Enquirer, 2.68 # Democrat and Chronicle (Rochester), 2.67 # Morning Call (Allentown), 2.64 # Honolulu Advertiser, 2.64 # Denver Post, 2.60 # Roanoke Times, 2.58 # Daytona Beach News-Journal, 2.56 # Plain Dealer (Cleveland), 2.49 # Albany Times Union, 2.49 # San Antonio Express-News, 2.46 # Journal News (Westchester County, N.Y.), 2.40 # San Diego Union-Tribune, 2.35 # Tennessean (Nashville), 2.34 # Des Moines Register, 2.34 # New York Daily News, 2.34 # Columbus Dispatch, 2.32 # Los Angeles Times, 2.31 # Commercial Appeal (Memphis), 2.27 # Orange County (Calif.) Register, 2.27 # Sacramento Bee, 2.25 # Newsday (New York), 2.24 # Sun-Sentinel (South Florida), 2.21 # Louisville Courier-Journal, 2.20 # Sarasota Herald Tribune, 2.19 # Patriot-News (Harrisburg, Penn.) (pennlive.com), 2.18 # Times Picayune (New Orleans) (nola.com), 2.18 # Boston Herald, 2.17 # Deseret News (Salt Lake City), 2.13 # Orlando Sentinel, 2.12 # Washington Times, 2.12 # Worcester Telegram & Gazette, 2.11 # Akron Beacon Journal, 2.09 # Kansas City Star, 2.04 # Providence Journal, 1.98 # Philadelphia Inquirer/News, 1.97 # San Francisco Chronicle, 1.96 # Arizona Daily Star (Tuscon), 1.89 # News-Press (Fort Myers, Fla.), 1.89 # San Jose Mercury News, 1.88 # Spokesman Review (Spokane), 1.84 # Miami Herald, 1.83 # Palm Beach Post, 1.78 # Oregonian (Portland), 1.77 # Las Vegas Review Journal, 1.77 # Rocky Mountain News (Denver), 1.71 # Contra Costa (Calif.) Times, 1.69 # Lexington Herald-Leader, 1.68 # Star-Telegram (Fort Worth), 1.59 # Baltimore Sun, 1.56 # Los Angeles Daily News, 1.48 # St. Petersburg Times, 1.38 # Daily Press (Newport News, Va.), 1.28 NOTE: Richmond Times-Dispatch includes the mgnetwork.com domain. Also see Online journalism Category:Newspapers Category:Web sites Category:N Category:W